Le Cavalier de L'Aube
by Anastase
Summary: Loki a reçu une punition bien pire que celle initialement prévue par Odin pour ses actions. Ce dernier n'est pas au courant. En apprenant la vérité, il décide d'envoyer son plus jeune fils avec Thor sur la terre pour qu'il puisse se ressourcer. Les Avengers réussiront-ils à aider Loki? Une mission particulièrement délicate pour eux. Thorki!
1. Chapter 1

Premier ( petit, d'ailleurs) chapitre d'une fiction Thorki! Yes! Ne perdons pas la forme XD

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas toujours aussi triste. C'est que le début les loulous!

Ah, et tout est à Marvel :( mon moyen de voler les persos des autres n'est pas encore au point... mais je trouverais! (un jour). Place à l'histoire!

Le Cavalier de l'Aube

Chapitre I :

Loki fixait, imperturbable, cette lumière qui ne l'éclairait pas. Qui ne l'éclairait plus. La lanterne oscillait doucement au rythme des coups des gardes ne le dérangeaient plus à présent.

Odin lui avait promis l'ennui. Il avait eu l'enfer. Peut-être qu'Odin n'avait pas ordonné que sa bouche soit complètement cousue avec du cuir. Peut-être n'avait-il pas ordonné qu'il soit battu à mort tous les jours, fouetté, violé, que ses yeux soient brûlés à l'acide, sa peau arrachée, qu'il soit suspendu et immobilisé par des chaînes au milieu de sa prison sans jamais rien à manger ni à boire… Peut-être. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait à présent ? Il en était là. Point.

Cela faisait déjà deux longs siècles qu'il était là. Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement, plus lentement encore que les heures normalement lui semblait-il. Plus que trois. Trois siècles.

Le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Juste souffrir. Parfois, dans des accès de rage, il insultait Thor, Odin, les Avengers, Asgard, lui, sa vie et ses gardiens. Puis sa colère disparaissait comme elle était apparue, le laissant encore plus mal, encore plus désespéré, encore plus seul.

Il n'avait plus envie de s'accrocher. Plus envie d'essayer. Plus envie de vivre. Son regard se porta sur le minuscule rai de lumière qui diffusait une vague lumière jaunâtre dans la pièce. Il essayait de maintenir son attention arrêtée sur quelque chose mais malheureusement tous les sujets qu'il parvenait à se trouver ne faisaient qu'empirer son état.

Il n'avait pas le droit aux visites. Mais, en fait, même s'il y avait eu le droit, qui serait venu le voir pour lui parler, le réconforter ? Il n'avait pas d'amis, encore moins de moitié. Odin devait le détester, Thor aussi, et Frigga avait sûrement honte de lui à l'heure qu'il était.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être était-ce sa place. Peut-être même était-il un poids, déjà oublié par tous à présent. Sûrement en réalité. Son dernier espoir de sortir de cette cellule avant qu'il tourne vraiment mal résidait en son allié, Thanos, et si ça le rassurait, il serait bon de s'interroger sur sa santé mentale. Le Titan devait être occupé à réparer les dégâts. Et puis Loki était son _jouet_, il n'avait pas oublié cette donnée de l'équation de sa vie.

Plus le temps passait, et moins il sentait ses membres, moins il voyait et entendait, perdu dans ses propres cris de souffrance. Paradoxalement, il arrivait nettement mieux à s'imaginer, au fil du temps qui passait, les moqueries que devaient avoir les Avengers au complet à son encontre, leurs railleries, leurs sarcasmes.

Il en était venu à être sûr que c'était la réalité, il sentait que son cerveau commençait à surchauffer légèrement. Loki n'était pas bête, loin de là, et il avait bien compris que dans un siècle, il serait inéluctablement fou à lier. Mais, après tout, qui s'en soucierait seulement ? Une nouvelle bouffée de rage le prit.

Oh oui, il regrettait tellement ! Comment avait-il pu tuer Laufey, cherché à conquérir le monde pour quelqu'un qui, en échange, ordonnait qu'on lui mette des menottes pour le priver de ses pouvoirs, qu'on l'enferme, qu'on lui couse la bouche, qu'on le torture, qu'on le viole ? Des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent en cascade sur ses joues creuses. Tout avait toujours été pour Thor, Thor qui, à cette heure, devait se faire célébrer pour une quelconque victoire, ripaillant sans fin entouré de ses amis et admirateurs dans la salle des banquets, sous l'œil fier et ravi d'Odin, en racontant encore et inlassablement des blagues vaseuses à ses dépends…

Il fit tinter les chaînes de ses poignets. Il valait mieux qu'il cesse d'y penser et tente de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

Loin de se douter des terribles tourments qu'endurait Loki, Thor écoutait distraitement son père lui réexpliquer une énième fois les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas voir son frère, que Frigga et lui aussi aimeraient le voir, mais que ce n'était pas possible tant que Loki était puni, et gnagnagna…

Il aurait aimé avoir au moins de ses nouvelles, mais seuls ses gardes étaient autorisés à le voir. Il retourna sur Midgard, décidé à aller expliquer sa frustration aux autres Avengers à la tour Stark. Ces derniers l'accueillirent chaleureusement, bien que passablement exaspérés du discours que leur ressevait Thor à chaque fois.

-Bonjour, ami Tony !

-Bonjour Thor ! Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

-Et bien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et je me disais que c'était vraiment injuste que je ne puisse pas aller voir Loki, parce que du coup je suis puni aussi et que…

Oh non ! Pas ENCORE par pitié ! C'était les mêmes mots que la dernière fois. Et il avait beaucoup réfléchit pour les ressortir ?! Stark inspira profondément.

-Oui, mais tu peux tout de même aller demander des nouvelles de lui à ton gardien, là.

-À Heimdall ? Ah. Oui. Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Tu aurais tout de même pu me le dire avant ! Espèce d'égoïste.

Et, sur ces dernières belles paroles, le Dieu disparut dans un éclair aveuglant. Il courut vers la tour d'observation à peine arrivé. Il tremblait presque d'impatience. Il allait enfin avoir des nouvelles fraîches de son frère chéri.

Cela faisait deux siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ne serait-ce que virtuellement. Il se précipita vers le gardien.

-Heimdall… J'aimerais que tu me dises comment va mon frère, s'il-te-plaît.

Ce dernier détourna la tête, comme brûlé.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, prince Thor.

Le-dit Thor le regarda quelques instants, furieux.

-Bien sûr que tu as le droit, im… Comme tu viens si justement de le rappeler, je suis le prince. Je te suggérerais donc de m'obéir.

-Heimdall détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, prince Thor, mais je n'accepterais cette requête que si le roi lui-même vient me le demander.

Heimdall était parfaitement conscient du mal que cela causerait au futur roi, au roi lui-même et à la reine s'ils apprenaient comment était traité Loki. C'est pourquoi, il espérait que le roi n'accepterait pas que Thor puisse voir son frère à l'écran. De plus, s'il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même, il devrait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment porté le prince cadet dans son cœur, qu'il jugeait avoir une mauvaise influence sur son aîné.

Certaines fois, il s'en voulait de penser comme ça, mais ces moments étaient des oasis dans un désert, alors il pouvait faire avec. Et il avait le secret espoir que Loki n'existerait plus avant que Thor et ses parents ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il subissait ou bien avant que les cinq-cents ans soient écoulés.

Alors? Vos avis? Reviewwwwwwwwws! Par pitié XD


	2. Chapter 2

Bon. Je poste le chapitre 2 maintenant parce que je me fait chier. Normalement je devrais poster environ deux chapitres par semaine. Ou un par jour je sais pas encore. À vous de me dire en avis si vous préférez un temps de parution plus long et des chapitres en conséquence.

Chapitre II :

Ce qui se passa fut, malheureusement pour Heimdall, tout autre. Thor était allé dans la salle du trône quelques heures plus tôt.

Flash back:

Thor… Que me veux-tu dès huit heures du matin ?

Le prince demanda de but en blanc :

-Serait-il possible que vous demandiez au gardien de me montrer des images de Loki ? Il a refusé lorsque je lui ai moi-même demandé.

Le visage d'Odin s'éclaira à cette pensée ! Il allait pouvoir voir Loki ! Même juste en image, il pourrait au moins voir son visage. Lui non plus n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité pour voir son fils (on sais d'où Thor tient son cerveau à présent…).

Il se leva le plus calmement possible, et énonça d'une voix qui masquait à peine son impatience :

-Bien. C'est d'accord. Mais je viens avec toi pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises.

Frigga, qui était restée calme jusque là, se leva en quatrième vitesse, et se précipita vers la tour d'observation encore plus vite que les deux autres :

-J'y vais aussi ! eurent-ils seulement le temps d'entendre. Avant que la tornade de robe ne disparaisse à l'issue d'un couloir.

Fin flash back

C'est donc un Heimdall épouvanté qui vit arriver nos trois joyeux lurons. Il savait que, s'il leur montrait ce qu'il demandaient mais, paradoxalement, ce qui était sûrement la dernière chose qu'ils avaient envie de voir, il finirait la tête plantée sur un pieu, les viscères dispersées dans le vent et démembré. À ce moment, on pouvait dire qu'Heimdall regrettait ses actions encore plus que le jour où il avait été nommé gardien. Il regarda le trois quarts de famille royale s'approcher, prêt à rendre son petit-déjeuner au premier mot plus haut que les autres.

-Montre nous des images de Loki. La voix d'Odin avait claqué sèche dans l'air matinal, comme un fouet. Heimdall ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce que penser à refuser.

En parlant de fouet…

Le gardien pensa qu'il méritait la tour d'observation avec ses dons exceptionnels de clairvoyance au moment où il vit les visages du père et du fils, tordus par la rage, se tourner vers lui d'un même mouvement fluide. Un désespoir sans fond se lisait en revanche sur celui de Frigga qui fondit en larmes.

Le coup de poing dans le ventre qu'Odin lui administra le fit à peine vaciller. En revanche celui dans la mâchoire que lui envoya le prince l'envoya se fracasser contre des colonnes placées un peu plus loin.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? questionna durement Odin.

-Parle !

Il n'y avait aucune once de chaleur dans la voix habituellement douce de Frigga. Elle tranchait l'air comme du métal.

Thor quant à lui semblait hésiter entre fondre en larmes à cause de la tristesse ou bien à cause de la rage. Honnêtement, Heimdall ne voyait pas ce qui était préférable pour lui.

_Je n'ai rien dit, mais il est vrai que vous ne m'avez rien demandé non plus. Il est donc exclu que je porte seul la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé.

Odin semblait prêt à se dissoudre de rage. Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant en courant vers les prisons, ne pouvant supporter une minute de plus ce qu'endurait son fils là-bas. Pour lui, une minute de ce traitement inhumain aurait plus que suffit à punir Loki, alors cinq siècles !

C'était inenvisageable. Et dire que son fils avait subi déjà trois siècles de ces horribles tortures permanentes !

Il accéléra encore, conséquence de ses propres pensées, sans savoir qu'il n'était nullement préparé à ce qu'il allait trouver derrière la porte en bois épais de la pièce insonorisée. C'eut été deux siècles plus tard, il n'y aurait pas été prêt non plus. Pouvait-on d'ailleurs y être prêt ?

C'était humainement impossible, même pour un dieu, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup en grand, claquant contre le mur en pierre, révélant aux yeux d'Odin la scène terrible qui se dissimulait derrière. Il resta de longs instants, muet de stupeur, incapable d'esquisser un seul geste, incapable de décoller ses yeux du garde qui s'enfonçait sans douceur à l'intérieur de son fils, faisant ruisseler le sang sur les cuisses de ce dernier, qui semblait indifférent à tout ce qu'il se passait autour.

L'horreur de la scène le clouait sur place, le laissant là, complètement amorphe. La voix de Thor, qui lui demandait où était Loki, le sortit de sa léthargie plus sûrement qu'un seau d'eau froide. Il ne _fallait pas _que Thor voit ça. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

-N'entres pas ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de son fils. Le bruit de Mjolnir fracassant le sol derrière lui lui apprit que c'était trop tard. Les éclats de cervelle du garde qu'il reçut sur son armure confirmèrent cette hypothèse.

Son fils aîné était présentement occupé à détacher toutes les chaînes de son cadet, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Il n'en eut pas non plus lorsque Thor lui enleva son bâillon, pensant qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler, après ces trois longs et horribles siècles d'attente.

Et encore moins lorsque le plus grand laissa échapper un cri où l'horreur et la crainte se mêlaient en apercevant les liens de cuirs qui maintenaient fermée la bouche de Loki depuis trois-cents ans désormais. Même Odin dut étouffer son cri à la vue de la bouche scellée de Loki, malgré les guerres et les horreurs qu'il avait vécues.

Ajouté à cela que c'était son fils dont il était question.

Loki se laissa glisser le long du mur dès qu'il fut libéré de ses chaînes. Il ne manifesta de nouveau aucune réaction lorsque Thor le souleva dans ses bras comme une mariée, alarmé par le poids affolant de son frère qu'il ne sentait presque pas entre ses bras musclés.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ^.^ Vos Avis?


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre 3. Je pense poster tout ce que j'ai fait directement et suivre un rythme de parution normal dès lundi, à partir de la reprise scolaire.

Chapitre III :

Thor courut le plus vite possible vers ses appartements personnels et fit appeler la déesse de la médecine. Lorsque cette dernière arriva elle comprit immédiatement le problème et accourut directement vers Loki qui s'était évanoui entre-temps. Elle poussa un petit cri catastrophé en avisant son état.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda t-elle de but en blanc. Odin se détourna quelques instants de son fils pour lui expliquer. Elle se précipita vers les baumes soignants et en administra sur tout le corps de Loki, qui ne portait qu'un boxer noir. Son corps était entièrement couvert de plaies béantes faites pour la plupart au fouet mais aussi, pour certaines, au couteau ou à l'acide. Du sang coulait sans discontinuer le long de ses jambes. Lorsque tous les soins furent enfin terminés, la déesse borda le plus jeune prince et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie en expliquant aux trois autres personnes les soins et onguents à procurer et administrer au jötun. Et elle s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus, furieuse de ce que la famille royale avait laissé endurer à Loki, qu'elle avait toujours apprécié en raison de ses capacités intellectuelles.

Un gros blanc s'installa dès qu'elle eut refermée la porte. Thor fixait ses pieds, les yeux larmoyants, Frigga se mouchait fortement dans une pièce de tissu et Odin regardait Loki, bouillant de rage contenue. Soudain, un détail attira l'attention de la déesse.

-Thor… Comme il y a Loki dans ton lit, où vas-tu dormir ? Il était de notoriété publique que Loki avait placé des sorts sur sa chambre pour que lui seul puisse y entrer, c'était donc inenvisageable. Thor regarda fixement ses parents. Lui n'était pas du tout gêné par le fait de partager son lit avec le petit jötun.

-Ici. Mon lit est suffisamment grand il me semble.

-Bon. C'est d'accord. Et que va t-on faire pour le réhabituer à vivre normalement ? Je présume qu'il ne voudra pas retourner à Asgard tout de suite.

-J'y ai aussi pensé. Je comptais l'emmener sur Midgard avec moi, à la tour Stark.

-Heu… Thor ! Loki a essayé de les tuer ! Tu devrais peut-être leur en parler avant, non ?

-Ah… Oui, peut-être. Et il se leva sur ces mots, retournant sur Midgard.

Tony se leva à l'entente de Jarvis lui expliquant que le dieu blond était de retour. Pitié. Ça deviendrait presque lassant à force.

-Bonjour, ami Tony ! Je voulais te prévenir que j 'allais habiter ici quelques temps.

-Mais il n'y a aucun problème, Thor !

-Avec Loki ! Je savais bien que tu accepterais et qu'on pouvait compter sur toi. Merci beaucoup !

-Oh, mais de rien ! répondit Iron Man tandis que le blond disparaissait.

Deux minutes. Que… _Quoi _?! Oh non. Il venait d'accepter d'héberger l'aimant à problèmes le plus puissant des neufs royaumes réunis et son grand frère surprotecteur. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait être pire. La voix de Steve l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Oh non ! J'ai fait brûler ma chambre !

_Personne n'avait d'île déserte à vendre, pour n'importe quel prix ?!_

Thor arriva vite sur Asgard, entra dans sa chambre, prit son frère dans ses bras qui dormait toujours et repartit pour Midgard. Il se contenta d'aller directement dans les appartements qui lui avaient été donnés à la tour Stark et replaça le jeune prince dans son propre lit. Il alla ensuite directement dans le salon où l'attendaient les Avengers au complet.

-Ho ! Je vois que l'ami Tony vous a mis au courant ! C'est une bonne chance. Je n'aurais donc pas à tout vous expliquer.

-Stop ! –Le ton de Bruce était presque implorant -D'abord tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu l'as amené ici, et ensuite ce que nous allons devoir faire. Ok ?

-Vous m'ennuyez, ami Banner. Mais soit. Loki a subit certains… traumatismes, dirons nous - les yeux de Thor étincelèrent de rage- c'est pourquoi nous avons pensé qu'il serait souhaitable pour tous que nous allions rester tous les deux quelques temps sur Midgard, afin que je puisse veiller sur lui et l'aider à se remettre. Êtes-vous d'accords ?

-Moi, je suis d'accord, mais j'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible pour moi de seulement le voir. Il s'agirait juste que je vérifie son état.

-Évidemment, merci beaucoup en tous cas.

-Pour ma part, je t'avais déjà dit oui, Thor. Ne crois pas que j'ai pu changer d'avis si vite, déclara calmement Stark.

Phil (et non, il est pas moooort ! Niark Niark) se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, et regarda pensivement les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de problèmes à s'occuper de Loki.

-Ça ne me gênera pas, murmura-t-il simplement face aux regards interrogateurs tournés vers lui.

Clint sembla frémir de rage.

-Il est hors de question que ce meurtrier reste ici ! Vous avez donc déjà tous oublié tout ce qu'il a fait ?

Natasha se leva à son tour.

-Je suis d'accord avec Clint. Je ne vois pourquoi nous aiderions ce fou dangereux à se dépêtrer d'ennuis qu'il a encore dû causer tout seul.

Steve tournait la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant à bien comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Finalement, au bout d'un temps de réflexion qui parut durer des heures, il se leva calmement.

-Je pense qu'il est possible pour nous, en ce qui me concerne, que Loki reste ici.

Tony se leva presque immédiatement.

-La majorité a donc décidé que Loki resterait ici. Il n'a pas ses pouvoirs magiques pour le moment, c'est cela, Thor ?

-Oui. C'est pourquoi il met beaucoup plus de temps pour s'en remettre. J'aimerais que vous me préveniez s'il se réveille avant moi. Et, sur ce, il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils quelques étages plus haut, où il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Les Avengers restant se regardèrent en chien de faïence encore quelques minutes, avant de finalement décider de chacun se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre et aller dormir.

Donnez moi vos avis s'il vous plaît. Je continue ou pas?


	4. Chapter 4

En route pour le 4! J'en ai encore 5 à poster normalement...

Chapitre IV :

Il était six heures lorsque Loki émergea du sommeil. Il était dans une chambre spacieuse et lumineuse, dont le mobilier était bien différent de celui d'Asgard. Malgré son intelligence d'habitude réellement vive, il mit plus de trois minutes à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les meubles «étaient ceux de Midgard et, d'après la vue qu'il avait, il se trouvait dans la tour de l'humain Anthony Stark, celle qu'il avait vaguement essayé de détruire. Il se décida à bouger lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit détectable à l'intérieur de la tour. Il se leva silencieusement, et avança au hasard des couloirs. Il finit par arriver à un endroit ressemblant fort à une cuisine. Rien que l'odeur de nourriture qu'il sentait dans la pièce manqua de le faire vomir. Il s'apprêtait à retourner vers l'endroit d'où il était venu, au moment où il aperçut Clint arriver vers lui. Un vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut l'archer. Il voulait toujours plus que tout mourir, après tout, il avait initialement prévu qu'Odin le condamnerait à mort pour ses crimes, et ne le mettrait pas en prison à la place. Quelque part, il l'avait vraiment espéré, et avait été déçu de sa punition. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Et voilà qu'il lui était offert un moyen plutôt rapide d'en finir en la personne d'un archer aisément manipulable. Loki était sûr que, s'il appuyait sur la bonne corde, et par chance il la connaissait, l'humain le tuerait sans réfléchir. L'on pouvait presque voir la haine que le mortel avait à son encontre s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau. Le dieu du chaos se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ce serait simple, trop même peut-être.

-C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir accueilli de si bon cœur parmi vous, mortel ! Son sourire s'élargit en apercevant la grimace d'écoeurement qui apparut sur le visage de l'humain.

-J'ai demandé à ce que vous ne puissiez pas venir, que croyez vous ! Je vous hais, vous n'êtes qu'un assassin !

Pourquoi m'en veux-tu tant, humain ?

-Tu le sais très bien, espèce d'enfoiré !

-Oooooooh… J'ai compris ! Vous m'en voulez à cause de l'agent Coulson. Je regrette vraiment sur ce coup là.

-Ouais, et bien ça suffit pas toujours de regretter. Phil a été gravement blessé, et par ta faute seulement, connard !

Le visage de Loki prit presque immédiatement un air complètement interloqué et choqué.

-Nous nous sommes mal compris, mortel. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je regrette qu'il ait été _seulement _gravement blessé ! Je voulais, et j'ai tout fait pour, qu'il meure, moi !

L'air extatique qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du Dieu en fut trop pour Clint qui tentait en vain depuis plusieurs minutes de ne pas se jeter à la gorge de Loki pour l'étrangler. Son poing partit avec une puissance presque inhumaine pour aller heurter la tempe du Dieu de plein fouet, ce dernier allant se fracasser contre le buffet de la cuisine.

Le Dieu des Mensonges passa sa main droite sur l'arrière de son crâne et eut un sourire destiné au monde qu'il allait sûrement enfin rejoindre quand elle lui revint couverte de sang. De _son _sang. Cela faisait des années, des siècles, un millénaire bientôt, qu'il voulait mourir, et cet imbécile d'humain venait enfin d 'exaucer son souhait le plus cher derrière celui de voir Thor heureux. Il voyait à présent complètement flou et sa magie, bridée, ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il était peut-être un immonde bâtard, mais un immonde bâtard _intelligent. _

Hawkeye regardait son poing avec effarement ainsi qu'une sorte de dégoût mêlé d'horreur. Il venait de frapper quelqu'un sans aucunes défenses. Devenait-il donc comme le Dieu du Chaos ? Il retourna son regard vers le Dieu, qui était resté avachi contre le mur. Une angoisse traîtresse empoisonna ses veines.

-He oh, Loki ! Pas de blagues ! Arrête ça maintenant. Il le saisit par l'épaule droite avant de le secouer rudement. Loki garda les yeux entrouverts, une étincelle de folie au fond de ses prunelles. Il n'entendit que vaguement le bruit caractéristique de pas s'approcher avant de se laisser emporter par les ténèbres qui lui tendaient les bras, enfin satisfait.

Clint, lui, malgré son calme apparent, commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Ses appréhensions se révélèrent juste lorsque, en voulant redresser Loki en le tenant par le dos, ses mains se retrouvèrent couvertes d'un liquide poisseux et rubis.

-Loki ! Qu'est-ce que… Oh non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je t'en prie, Loki ! Utilise ta magie, fait quelque chose !

-Loki est là ? Et pourquoi devrait-il utiliser sa magie ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre…

-Tony ! Je t'en supplie, aide moi ! Loki m'a énervé, et je me suis laissé emporter, et…

Stark avait peur de comprendre. Mais vraiment peur. La voix de son ami se faisait de plus en plus trouble et désespérée à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses explications incompréhensibles. Tony s'approcha à grands pas du jötun, franchement inquiet à présent. Il eut un glapissement aigu à la vue de la mare de sang qui commençait peu à peu à s'agrandir dans laquelle baignait le Dieu des Mensonges. Il le souleva sans difficulté entre ses bras et partit en courant vers son laboratoire, ordonnant à JARVIS de faire venir Bruce immédiatement. Il le déposa tout de suite sur le lit et n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre avant que le scientifique débarque dans la pièce, des traces corporelles persistant encore, preuve du sommeil d'où il venait d'être tiré. Clint avait suivit le groupuscule et attendait fébrilement quelques pas plus loin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Tony se tourna vers lui assez rapidement, un air peu rassurant se peignant peu à peu sur son visage.

-Que s'est-il passé, Clint ? Comment as-tu pu frapper aussi fort un pauvre jeune homme seul et sans armes ?

Voyant que l'agent manquait de s'étouffer à la mention « pauvre jeune homme », Tony crut bon d'ajouter :

-Et oui, pour les Asgardiens, Loki est à peine majeur. C'est donc normal qu'il puisse être vraiment immature certaines fois. Mais revenons-en à notre problème. Je te le redemande : Que s'est-il passé ?

Clint paru troublé quelques instants, puis entama son récit.

-Quand je suis entré dans la cuisine, Loki était sur le point de partir. La pièce n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Il s'est ensuite arrêté dès qu'il m'a vu, puis m'a remercié pour l'avoir accueilli si chaleureusement. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais absolument pas à remercier, que je n'avais jamais voulu qu'il reste. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je semblais lui en vouloir autant, ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'il le savait très bien. Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait pour Phil. J'ai juste répondu qu'il ne suffisait pas de regretter, que Phil avait été gravement blessé. Il a eu l'air interloqué, puis m'a dit que nous nous étions mal compris, que lui regrettait simplement que Phil ne soit pas mort. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de le frapper, et sa tête a heurté le buffet d'un coup. Et tu es arrivé juste après ce moment là. C'est tout.

Bruce et Tony échangèrent un regard peiné, comme s'ils venaient juste tous les deux de comprendre quelque chose qui n'était à la portée de personne d'autre.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, à ton avis ? demanda simplement Bruce.

-Je crois que nous avons le même avis là-dessus. Loki est loin d'être idiot. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, se contenta de répondre Iron man.

-En fait, il s'est contenté de manipuler Clint pour qu'il le tue, en se servant des sentiments que ce dernier éprouvait pour Phil, qu'il a torturé il y a quelques temps maintenant ?

-C'était l'idée. Pour le coup, j'admire vraiment Loki. Après avoir été torturé trois siècles, rester capable de concevoir et d'exécuter presque sans accrocs des plans aussi tordus, ça tient plus du miracle à ce stade.

-Quoi ?! Loki a été torturé pendant… trois siècles ?! Et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit ? Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si vous m'en aviez parlé bon sang ! Pour le coup, Clint était vraiment furieux. Il avait cette impression dérangeante d'être quantité négligeable, d'être trop bête pour que l'on daigne lui expliquer les choses importantes.

-Tu penses arriver à le sauver ? demanda Tony, ignorant complètement la dernière remarque de Clint. Ce qui énerva davantage ce dernier.

-Je ne sais pas. L'idéal en fait, même si je sais que vous risquez tous de ne pas être d'accord, serait de débrider sa magie pour qu'elle m'aide à le soigner.

-Bon. Les autres ne sont pas là de toutes façons, non ? S'ils voulaient nous empêcher de faire ce qui va probablement être une connerie, ils n'avaient qu'à se lever plus tôt. Voilà.

Banner approuva silencieusement, craintif quant à l'état du jeune dieu. Ils passèrent rapidement les bracelets qui retenaient son pouvoir au laser, souriant quand ils cédèrent enfin. Bon, le problème était qu'après, ils ne pourraient jamais les remettre, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, en réalité, Loki n'était pas vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit pour aller conquérir les Midgard maintenant, s'il l'avait réellement voulu un jour. Donc ce n'était pas grave. Ils sourirent bien plus largement, soulagés, lorsque la magie du dieu commença à le soigner, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses blessures furent complètement soignées, refermées et cicatrisées, et qu'il devint impossible de les voir lorsque la peau du jötun retrouva sa surface sans défauts.

_Que se passe-t-il ici ? retentit une voix, grave, puissante, horriblement familière pour ses interlocuteurs qui se retournèrent tous d'un bloc à l'entente des paroles de l'Asagardien. _Thor. _Ça, ça s'appelait vraiment être dans la merde pour Hawkeye, qui pâlit brusquement. _Merde. _

Alors? Verdict pour ce chapitre?


	5. Chapter 5

Bon. Chapitre 5!

Chapitre V :

Trop occupés à observer l'Asgardien blond, personne ne remarqua les deux yeux de chat, d'un magnifique vert poison, qui s'ouvrirent finalement puis se posèrent sur chacun des occupants de la pièce, semblant comprendre à la vitesse de l'éclair de quoi il retournait.

Les personnes présentes eurent un hoquet de surprise en entendant la voix mélodieuse, surtout après trois siècles de non-utilisation qui retentit alors.

-Rien. Je suis juste tombé, et Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner et Clint Hawkeye m'ont sympathiquement ramené ici afin de me soigner.

Les trois premières personnes à être présentes se regardèrent discrètement, interloqués.

_Depuis quand Loki mentait-il pour aider quelqu'un d'autre ? _Quelqu'un qui avait d'ailleurs faillit le tuer qui plus est. Thor eut un air désappointé. Son frère adoré avait une grâce absolument féline et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, c'était tomber.

Il surprit les regards que s'échangèrent les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et sut que quelque chose clochait. Bon. Il demanderait la vérité à Jarvis ou bien attendrait que les autres Avengers se délient la langue. Il refusait de rester éternellement dans l'ignorance des évènements.

Il poussa un cri étranglé en remarquant les bracelets par terre. La magie de Loki n'était plus bridée. Oops. Odin allait l'éventrer.

-Pourquoi avez-vous enlevés les bracelets de Loki, ami Tony ?

-Et bien, ses blessures étaient trop graves pour que l'on puisse le soigner comme ça, alors nous nous sommes permis de les lui retirer afin que sa magie puisse l'aider.

-Vous savez que vous les avez cassés ? Et que ceux-là ne pourront plus jamais fonctionner ?

-En fait, oui. Mais, de toute marnière, nous pensons que Loki n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant et que de toute manière, après ce qu'il vient juste de vivre, il allait sûrement avoir autre chose à faire que détruire tout son entourage.

-Cessez de penser, Anthony Stark.

Bon, au moins Loki restait-il un minimum fidèle à lui-même. Bon signe ça. Et il était apparemment de très mauvaise humeur à présent.

-Vous avez tout fait rater, humain stupide ! J'y étais presque ! C'est mon rêve depuis si longtemps… Je devrais vous tuer pour ça !

En fait, il n'avait pas perdu sa fameuse langue d'argent. Seulement, les mots qui sortaient de sa gorge serrèrent le cœur de Tony, ils serrèrent d'ailleurs le cœur de Bruce et même de Clint, ils auraient en fait serré le cœur de n'importe qui, si l'on savait à quoi les rattacher.

-Nous allons nous côtoyer presque tout le temps Loki à présent, tu ais. C'est pourquoi il serait préférable que tu m'appelles Tony plutôt qu'Anthony Stark à chaque fois. C'est beaucoup trop formel pour moi.

_Et moi Bruce, renchérit Banner.

Même Clint consentit à laisser le dieu l'appeler autrement que par son nom complet.

Thor les fixait, incrédule. Il devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que ses amis acceptent aussi facilement Loki.

Il en était très heureux, bien sûr. Seulement, cette désagréable impression d'être le seul à ignorer certains faits ne le quittait pas. Il questionna le milliardaire du regard qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Bien. Il lui répondrait.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle de soin, laissant le jötun se reposer sur un des lits jusqu'à leur retour. Thor suivit Stark jusqu'à son atelier et, arrivé là, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Que s'est-il _réellement _passé, ami Tony ?

-Bon. Mais jure d'abord de ne pas t'énerver après, Thor, il est hors de question qu'il y ait des histoires par ma faute. De plus, Loki avait décidé que tu ne devais pas savoir, alors considère que je suis déjà bien gentil de te faire part de la vérité.

-Bien. Je te promets que je ne ferais pas d'histoires et que je ne m'énerverais pas après la personne responsable.

Tony soupira.

-Parfait. Donc, je commence. Ce matin, Loki a été le premier à se réveiller. Il a fait une petite visite de la Tour, puis est entré dans la cuisine. Il avait apparemment horreur de cette pièce donc il a commencé à sortir, et c'est là qu'il a croisé Clint. Il a alors entamé de l'énerver sciemment en lui parlant de ce qu'il avait fait à Phil, sachant que Clint aurait du mal à se retenir de l'attaquer. Et, de fait, ce dernier l'a frappé, et c'est là que le crâne de Loki s'est ouvert et que je suis arrivé. Je te donnerais la vidéo si tu veux. Jarvis m'a appris qu'il l'avait. Loki _voulait _ce qui est arrivé Thor. Il voulait mourir. Il a orchestré tout cela spécialement pour cela. Si nous n'avions pas réussi à retirer les bracelets qui bridaient sa magie, il serait mort, Thor.

Les yeux de ce dernier se remplirent de larmes. Alors comme ça, _son _Loki voulait mourir ?

Il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas et que son frère retrouve goût à la vie. Il se releva, décidé, et sortit de la pièce exclusive de Tony pour aller manger quelque chose dans la fameuse cuisine.

Seuls Banner et Clint étaient encore là, le premier semblant vraiment énervé après le deuxième. Il remarqua une mare de sang relativement importante au pied du buffet que des petits robots finissaient de nettoyer et eut la nausée en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de celui de son frère.

Il s'assit avec les deux autres, commençant à manger et attendant avec eux l'arrivée des autres habitants de la Tour Stark. Ils arrivèrent au compte-goutte, d'abord Phil, puis Pepper, Natasha, et enfin Steve, qui avait l'air de peiner à se réveiller.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce, surtout lorsque Tony revint également pour le petit déjeuner.

Steve changea même de place, refusant visiblement de rester plus longtemps assis à côté de Natasha et de ses sarcasmes. Il avait le droit de vouloir aider Loki, non mais Ho !

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme cela.

Thor ne mangea presque rien, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes, puis se releva précipitamment pour aller voir comment allait son frère. Tony en profita donc pour faire une petite annonce qui, il en était sûr, allait sûrement plaire à toutes les personnes présentes.

-Bien. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi, mais suite à quelques graves problèmes – il darda un œil insistant sur Clint -, nous avons dû retirer les bracelets qui empêchaient la magie du dieu du chaos de fonctionner correctement. Sa magie n'est donc plus bridée. Voilà. Fin de la petite annonce. C'était tout. Heureux que vous le preniez tous bien.

Le long flottement qui suivit cette « annonce » fut touchant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une des personnes présentes ne brise d'un coup ce moment _magique. _

-C'est une blague ! Hurla Natasha, à bout.

-Ah non. Si c'était une blague, je rirais, chère Natasha. Répliqua le milliardaire, sarcastique.

-Mais ce n'est pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas Anthony ? demanda Pepper d'une petite voix.

-Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Répondit le-dit Anthony. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'apprécie de plus en plus Loki. Alors, pour cette raison -et aussi parce que ça me fait chier, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même - , il est hors de question que je lui fabrique de nouveaux artefacts afin de brider à nouveau sa magie. C'est comme ça.

Le visage de Natasha avait viré à une couleur violette plutôt agressive, qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux. Elle se calma finalement en avisant que Clint arborait une mine honteuse et contrite, différente de celle colérique que l'on aurait pu attendre de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Finit-elle par demander, à bout, posant à haute voix la question que la plupart des personnes présentes autour de la table se posaient en pensant tout bas.

Voilà voilà!


	6. Chapter 6

Normalement encore 3 à poster direct.

Chapitre VI :

Les trois seuls à savoir s'entre-regardèrent, gênés. Qui aurait donc l'_immense honneur _d'expliquer la raison de la tension encore pire que la veille qui régnait sur la table du petit-déjeuner.

Il fut décidé en un accord tacite que ce serait Tony, plus doué pour les grands discours, qui expliquerait la situation actuelle au reste des Avengers.

À la fin de son récit, ils se tenaient tous légèrement crispés sur leur chaise, lançant des regards en biais à Clint qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, horriblement mal à l'aise.

Steve semblait particulièrement furieux C'était certainement le plus à cheval sur le code d'honneur de la chevalerie, les dernières révélations étaient donc particulièrement dures à avaler pour lui. Il ne comprenait décidément pas du tout comment Hawkeye avait-il put faire quelque chose comme ça.

Il se leva rapidement de table, à peine eut-il finit d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aller s'entraîner.

À la suite de son départ, un silence pesant tomba sur le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle.

-Bon. Je vais voir Loki. Finit par lancer Bruce, épuisé par le climat lourd de la pièce.

-Je te suis, se contenta d'ajouter le milliardaire avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Thor était déjà présent. Il laissait ses mains errer le long du visage et de la chevelure ébène de Loki, se repaissant des petits soupirs de plaisir que ce dernier poussait dans son sommeil.

Endormi, personne n'aurait pu réussir à croire que le Dieu des mensonges était un être extrêmement dangereux. Là, tout de suite, on aurait en effet plutôt dit un félin en mal d'affection, cherchant à obtenir un peu d'amour par tous les moyens possibles.

En réalité, c'était sûrement exactement ce qu'était le Dieu. Un mignon jeune homme trop longtemps négligé par son entourage. Car, Tony en était intimement persuadé, même Thor avait probablement négligé Loki pendant son enfance.

Il se fit la promesse de penser à lui demander. Après tout, un manque profond d'affection, une jalousie absolument pas gérée envers son cadet qui avait eu l'amour de son père dont lui avait cruellement manqué, une haine sans bornes envers son père pour toutes les actions non-reconnues, admirables mais non-admirées par ce dernier, les moqueries d'un grand frère, un isolement de plus en plus fort, et… POF ! Un Loki vient d'apparaître !

Du moins, il était complètement sûr que le Dieu n'était pas devenu ainsi tout seul. On l'y avait poussé. Point. Et il comptait bien lui rendre la raison et l'entière affection qu'il voyait briller au fin fond de ses prunelles à force de câlins et d'affections, de cadeaux… Dusse-t-il y passer un siècle, il rendrait à Loki la mentalité agréable et sympathique qu'il devait avoir lorsqu'il était encore un enfant.

Après tout, le Dieu allait rester un jeune homme toute sa vie heuuuu… éternelle, donc il pouvait se permettre de l'éduquer. Loki était encore un jeune homme en fait, tandis que lui était déjà un homme adulte. Il se reconcentra sur la situation actuelle.

Thor tenait le visage de son frère entre ses deux larges mains, passant à présent ses doigts rendus calleux par les armes le long des joues douces du petit jötun. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Cette constatation s'imposait à lui à présent. Il attendait cet instant depuis tellement longtemps qu'à présent cela lui semblait presque irréel. Il darda un regard insistant sur les lèvres vermeilles du Dieu du chaos, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ces dernières l'attiraient autant.

Jane était morte depuis longtemps à présent, mais il se souvenait tout de même de ne jamais avoir ressentie une attraction aussi forte pour elle que celle qu'il ressentait à présent pour Loki. Étonnamment, lors de la mort de Jane, il avait été à peine touché.

Il était tellement pris par l'attraction irrésistible qu'exerçait son frère sur lui qu'il y avait à peine fait attention, l'avait à peine enterrée et très vite oubliée.

C'était à l'époque où son frère venait d'être mis aux cachots, et qu'il avait l'impression de tourner en rond tous les jours dans sa vie sans la présence de son frère pour lui faire des blagues, disons, spirituelles, le rassurer, l'emmerder carrément, ou même l'insulter…

Ce temps passé sans lui lui avait paru être interminable. Une éternité. Sans le temps passé inutilement à tenter de rattraper son frère et ses petits n'importe quoi et autres conneries, son emploi du temps s'était retrouvé bien vide.

En fait, c'était le moment où Thor avait réalisé que, sans Loki, il_ était _vide. Une coquille vide. Rien qu'à l'idée de le perdre, son cœur se mettait à battre follement dans sa poitrine, et il luttait pour retrouver assez d'oxygène pour respirer correctement, une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre et la gorge. Oui.

En réalité, il aimait Loki, et ce depuis des siècles, étant sûrement pour quoi, adolescent, il avait cherché à être le plus désagréble possible avec lui, se moquant de lui avec ses amis.

En fait, tout, ou quasiment, ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Il avait lui-même poussé Loki à la trahison. Point. C'était _son _Loki.

Il regrettait vraiment profondément toutes les choses qu'il avait pu lui faire à l'aide de ses amis. Il se rendait seulement compte maintenant, plusieurs siècles plus tard, qu'il avait vraiment été odieux.

Et il était hors de question de continuer ainsi. Il comptait bien se rattraper à présent. Il allait d'ailleurs commencer maintenant. Une chose était sur, il devrait attendre encore quelques temps, montrer à Loki qu'il l'aimait vraiment, que ce n'était pas juste un coup comme ça, avant de lui déclarer son amour et de l'épouser.Oui, car Thor comptait bien épouser le petit jötun.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possibles pour lui. Désormais, il comptait bien s'occuper de Loki le mieux possible, le protéger de tout et surtout, ne plus jamais le laisser seul. L'aimer en fait.

Alors? Vos avis concernant le chapitre 6?


	7. Chapter 7

Allez! Encore les chapitres 8 et 9 directos!

Chapitre VII :

Loki s'éveilla doucement, commença à se relever, puis se stoppa lorsqu'il sentit les larges mains posées sur son torse.

Il se retourna précautionneusement, attentif au moindre signe d'éveil qu'il aurait pu suscité chez la personne qui dormait contre lui, et sourit quand il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Thor.

Il se fustigea mentalement de sa réaction. Il n'avait pas à être heureux du fait que Thor se soit endormi contre lui.

Il _détestait _Thor. Bon. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Ok. Pas du tout. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à s'auto-persuader de cette fausse vérité, surtout depuis que son frère était venu le rechercher dans sa prison.

Mais il conservait tout de même une très forte rancœur à l'égard de Thor, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait auparavant. Il se rapprocha de Thor (pour le frapper ? Nan ? Ah bah nan alors…) et passa doucement une main dans la chevelure blonde comme les blés de l'aîné.

Il fut étonné de la trouver relativement douce malgré ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il vérifia rapidement que Thor dormait toujours puis le prit par les épaules pour commencer à le secouer doucement, commençant à essayer de le réveiller vraiment, mais alors _vraiment _relativement doucement.

Il ne fallut guère plus de deux minutes à Thor de ce traitement peu agréable pour qu'il s'éveille enfin. Il leva ses yeux encore embués de sommeil sur le petit jötun, et eut un sourire en reconnaissant son cadet.

-Loki ! Tu vas mieux ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

-Si. De calme. Et, sur ce, il s'affala sur son lit. Et n'oublie pas mon jus de carambole.

Thor eut un éclat de rire en reconnaissant bien là le comportement plutôt capricieux de son cadet.

Stark regarda Thor apporter à Loki ce que ce dernier lui avait demandé, soit du jus de carambole.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et éclata d'un rire chaud, clairement amusé par la situation. Les caprices du petit jötun semblaient vraiment faire rire le milliardaire.

En même temps, tant que ce n'était pas lui qui allait chercher le jus de carambole et les frivolités du Dieu… Quoi que. Loki s'était mis en tête d'apporter son lot d'emmerdes tous les jours. Lundi : il avait voulu un bain moussant, à la mousse parfumée au mimosa Quasi-impossible à trouver deux heures de recherche.

Mardi : une tarte aux _champignons_, absolument dégueulasse, qu'il avait d'ailleurs refusé de manger après l'avoir goûtée, en arguant que les mortels stupides l'ayant préparée avaient dû la rater, il aimait ça d'habitude. Le d'habitude faisant référence à : rien du tout ! Il n'en avait jamais mangé une seule fois auparavant en fait ! Mais ça, c'était un secret. De plus, il avait fallut demander à pleins de boulangeries, il était difficile de réussir à en trouver une seule ayant ce genre de _plats. _

Mercredi, Loki voulait un bain à moins dix-huit degrés. Impossible, l'eau gelant à zéro. Mais il ne s'était pas démonter, et avait finit par se baigner dans un bain de glace préalablement pilée par Thor à _moins dix-huit degrés. _

Jeudi : nouvelle invention. Le Dieu avait voulu que Stark lui fabrique un petit le faire de lui-même. Cela avait pris presque la totalité de sa journée au milliardaire.

Le lendemain, vendredi : Loki avait exigé le même robot mais cette fois-ci pour enlever les noyaux des avocats. Le Dieu détestait les avocats. C'était juste pour faire chier une nouvelle fois les occupants de la tour Stark.

Samedi matin : Loki veut _absolument _des olives noires. Il en a besoin, _maintenant, _sa vie en dépend. De Méditerranée. Thor part donc sur la seconde pour lui en trouver, soucieux du bien-être de son frère.

Samedi après-midi : Loki goûte les olives noires. Il grimace. En fait, il s'est trompé. Il n'aime pas les olives noires. Il a confondu. Il veut des vertes. Thor repart donc lui en chercher. Loki les mange. Il en veut d'autres. Il n'a pas assez savouré.

Dimanche : le Dieu veut choisir les plats du midi pour tous les Avengers. Personne n'aime les araignées de mer. Araignées de mer pour tout le monde. Loki non plus n'aime pas ça. Loki se commande donc une pizza discrètement, et retourne la manger dans sa chambre.

Le soir, il mange presqu'entièrement un des seuls plats que son grand frère aura préparé de toute l'éternité, et ce uniquement pour lui. À la question « Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? » de Thor, le plus jeune répond que non. Mais qu'il avait faim. Thor et Stark éclatent de rire.

Ils commencent à être habitués à tous les caprices du jötun, et parviennent à présent à lire entre les lignes. Par contre, Thor commence à vraiment se demander ce que cela va donner lorsque son frère sera enceint s'il est comme cela en temps normal.

Mais il ne s'inquiète pas. Et une nouvelle semaine commence, à nouveau riche en émotions.

Thor observait Loki du coin de l'œil, attendrit.

Ce dernier était présentement occupé à repeindre la cuisine selon ses goûts à l'aide de sa magie. En un vert sapin qui risquait de peser assez rapidement sur les nerfs des habitants.

Ok, Loki avait probablement choisit la couleur que lui aimait mais qu'il serait sûrement le seul à aimer de toute la tour. Thor ne doutait pas du fait que son cadet tenterait de faire tout ce qui pourrait faire enrager son entourage pendant les semaines à venir.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que ses actes enfantins avaient fini par amuser et attendrir la totalité des habitants de la tour Stark, même Natasha et Clint qui commençaient à voir en Loki un jeune homme négligé qui cherchait à obtenir de l'attention.

Et en mal d'affection. Les Avengers avaient fini par décider ensemble qu'ils voulaient absolument aider Loki. Ils allaient d'ailleurs commencer à regarder de plus près tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Le jeune Dieu ne se rendait d'ailleurs pas compte que le point de vue que les personnes autour de lui avaient en ce qui le concernait avait changé du tout en tout. Il ignorait encore qu'il risquait de ne pas tarder à s'en apercevoir.

Ce chapitre correspond-t-il à vos attentes? Dites-moi ce que je dois améliorer en commentaire si possible :)


	8. Chapter 8

Oh ! Mais serait-ce… un nouveau chapitre ?! O.O'

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Vraiment, merci pour ta review ! J'aime pas trop quand Loki est détesté par tout le monde, c'est trop triste! J'admet, je flippais vraiment que ta review soit très, mais alors très, négative, et en fait non ! J'en étais carrément à me demander si je devais pas supprimer l'histoire honnêtement…. Donc vraiment, mille mercis !

Whiteness : Tes avis m'ont fait super plaisir, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu prennes plaisir à lire cette fanfic. Écrire cette histoire me prend environ trois bonnes soirées par chapitre je pense, vu qu'il faut écrire puis relire et réécrire…

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre VIII :

Loki se réveilla vers dix heures, encore fatigué de ses activités. Bon. Il ne perdait rien à se rendormir encore un petit peu. Il se retourna dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, et replongea dans le sommeil presqu'immédiatement.

Lorsque Loki se réveilla de nouveau ce jour-là, la nuit tombait déjà.

Il jeta un regard circonspect à l'horloge dans la pièce pour voir qu'il était déjà plus de vingt heures. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller manger et se recoucher.

Quelle journée pourrie.

En plus, il n'avait même plus sommeil. Il soupira en regardant l'horloge comme si il espérait qu'elle allait se remettre douze heures auparavant.

Il se releva complètement courbaturé de la journée qu'il avait passée à dormir dans un fauteuil relativement peu confortable, et dut s'étirer quelques minutes avant de se sentir à nouveau à l'aise.

Il sortit et alla directement à la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà réuni et l'attendait vraisemblablement. Il fit un vague signe de tête aux occupants et prit place à côté de son frère pour ne pas changer. Il se servit à peine du plat proposé - on avait ses habitudes ou on ne les avait pas –, soit des pâtes à la carbonara et mangea du bout des doigts ce que contenait son assiette.

D'après ce qu'il avait retenu de la conversation, et oui il avait retenu quelque chose, on ne l'aurait pas dit comme ça, mais la conversation des autres personnes présentes à table le pas-sion-nait. Enfin bref. Peu importe.

Donc, d'après ce qu'il avait retenu, les Avengers allaient devoir faire une importante mission dans deux jours dans le but d'arrêter Victor Doom. Bof. Pour ce que ça lui foutait maintenant.

Le seul truc était qu'il allait devoir rester seul pour la journée et ça, ça l'emmerdait un peu par contre. Fin bon. C'était pas la mort non plus, hein. Il y survivrait.

Il se releva de table, ayant appris qu'il allait devoir aller se racheter des vêtements en compagnie des deux seules filles de l'équipe le lendemain.

Il alla rapidement se coucher ( ou se recoucher, comme on veut) et mit peu de temps à s'endormi.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par deux furies relativement pressées. Il ne fallut donc pas plus de cinq minutes avant qu'il ne soit finalement prêt à se mettre en route.

Pourquoi des habits ? Il avait plein d'habits. Il avait bien tenté de leur expliquer, mais c'était ce que l'on appelle un échec. Stark lui avait gentiment accordé de pouvoir prendre tout son temps – et tout ce qui lui ferait plaisir - , puisqu'il prêterait sa carte pour payer. Vu la tête de Natasha et de Pepper, il doutait que la carte du milliardaire puisse encore produire un vague sursaut d'agonie lorsque les filles en auraient fini avec elle. Il déglutit bruyamment en avisant le regard qu'elles fixaient sur sa pauvre petite personne. Sur le moment, il se sentait prêt à se cacher dans une poubelle si cela parvenait à lui sauver la vie.

Mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Pepper et Natasha l'empoignèrent chacune d'un côté avant de l'emmener sur l'allée commerçante de New York, où se trouvait le plus grand nombre de magasins de vêtements, chaussures, lingerie, bijoux et accessoires.

Il le sentait vraiment mal, là.

Ils pénétrèrent tout d'abord dans un magasin de vêtements classique, où il fut forcé d'essayer tout ce qu'on lui montrait, soit des jeans, des chemises, de la lingerie…

Ils repartirent finalement avec une pile impressionnante constituée essentiellement d'une bonne centaine de chemises (des noires, des blanches et des vertes, assortis aux jeans et aux boxer, fallait pas déconner non plus), de plusieurs dizaines de jeans et de centaines de boxers de tous types et de tous matériaux. Il y en avait en soie, en dentelle, en satin, en coton…

Elles le forcèrent ensuite à aller à la plus belle bijouterie de la ville, où elles insistèrent pour lui prendre une coiffe complète de diamants et une autre de cristal, où les joyaux formaient de magnifiques petits cristaux, pour sa coiffure.

Puis Natasha et Pepper allèrent lui acheter quelques paires de chaussure de grandes marques, pendant qu'il observait les gens passer d'un œil contrit (et, il faut bien l'admettre, vaguement intimidant).

Il était plus de vingt et une heure lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois ce soir-là.

Pepper et Natasha se regardèrent, stupéfaites. Elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer !

Loki grimaça. Lui avait même pu compter toutes les secondes qui défilaient. En plus, ils n'avaient même pas pris une seule pause de la journée !

Il avala rapidement une petite portion de sa cuisse de poulet, puis se téléporta dans sa chambre. La flemme. Maintenant, il voulait _dormir. _

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était plus de neuf heures. Cela pouvait sembler normal, mais venant de quelqu'un se levant normalement aux aurores comme le faisait habituellement Loki, c'était surprenant.

Il descendit à la cuisine, pour découvrir qu'il était seul. Ah oui, ça lui revenait à présent. On était le jour où il serait complètement seul dans la tour Stark.

Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs. La tour lui semblait tellement vide et morne, à présent, sans tous les occupants habituels pour lui casser les pieds ou même simplement lui parler… Loki soupira. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre, il s'était finalement habitué à la présence des Avengers, et plus particulièrement de son frère, et ils lui manquaient à présent.

Il se servit un verre de lait et le posa sur la table devant lui, le fixant du regard comme s'il espérait qu'il allait finir par disparaître ainsi.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Aussi, il le but d'une traite avant de se relever d'un coup, ayant dans l'idée de visiter la totalité de la tour.

Il regarda les salles d'entraînement, les petites pièces attenantes, les chambres de toutes les personnes résidant à la tour (et oui, c'était bien pratique la magie certaines fois), les couloirs, les terrasses…

Au moins, il aurait fait quelque chose de sa journée.

Puis il sortit un livre de sa poche, _L'Étranger, _qu'il avait « emprunté » (emprunté, volé, oui !) dans la chambre de Tony.

Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'il fouille, ils lui auraient laissé une occupation. Fier de son raisonnement (à peine bancal), il entama la lecture de son livre.

Lorsqu'il le finit enfin, ayant adoré le personnage principal, la matinée touchait à sa fin. Parfait. Il avait donc le temps de faire une petite sieste.

Quand il se réveilla, il fut complètement pris par surprise en avisant les bracelets qui empêchaient leur porteur d'utiliser la magie qu'on lui avait passés aux poignets.

Il releva la tête, surpris, se préparant mentalement à engueuler copieusement le sinistre abruti qui les lui aurait remis.

Son souffle se bloqua brutalement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Thanos.

Loki restait réaliste. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance de se défendre contre le Titan sans ses pouvoirs. Il se concentra pendant plusieurs minutes afin de réussir à parler d'une voix forte qui ne tremblerait pas.

-Que me vaux cette visite ? Le Dieu se redressa un peu. Sa voix n'avait pas une fois flanchée.

Son « invité » eut un sourire en coin ironique. Apparemment, il avait tout de même deviné le fond des pensées de Loki.

-Te ramener là où est ta place. Puis il saisit rapidement le Dieu par l'épaule, ne lui laissant aucunes possibilités de s'enfuir. Ils disparurent de la Tour, ne laissant que le livre du jeune Dieu ouvert par terre comme preuve de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsque les Avengers revinrent le soir, ils étaient tous complètement épuisés. Ils ne rêvaient que d'une seule chose : manger un morceau puis aller directement se coucher. Ils allèrent rapidement se changer avant de revenir à la cuisine se faire réchauffer un plat quelconque.

Thor finit par poser une question qui le taraudait depuis déjà un bon moment.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Loki ?

Une moue de plus en plus soucieuse prit place sur le visage de Tony.

-Il n'était pas dans votre chambre ?

-Non.

Tout compte fait, après manger, ils allaient devoir se livrer à un sympathique petit attrape-Loki. Ils quittèrent table, n'ayant plus vraiment faim, et entamèrent les recherches.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils se retrouvèrent tous à nouveau dans le salon, bredouilles. Loki était introuvable.

Steve sursauta lorsque son pied heurta quelque chose sous la petite table basse. Intrigué, il se pencha et leva l'objet à ses yeux, sous les regards circonspects du reste de l'équipe. Qui se figea en découvrant ce que c'était. Pas parce que le livre de Stark avait été annoté d'un _À Loki _ à l'encre noire.

Mais plutôt à cause de l'état du livre, comme s'il avait effectué un vol plané de vingt mètres à travers la salle.

Ils appelèrent Jarvis pour avoir des informations, jusqu'au moment où ils découvrirent que ce dernier avait dû rencontrer des problèmes techniques. Stark réussit finalement à le reconnecter, pour découvrir qu'il n'en savait pas plus, mais que le Dieu du chaos n'était nul part dans la Tour.

Et ils durent se rendre à l'évidence.

Loki avait disparu.

À suivre

Et oui, j'ai osé! Ne tuez pas l'auteur...

Je poste la suite bientôt ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Le chapitre 11, après trois semaines, ou quatre je sais pas, de rien du tout !

Bon, ce chapitre sert pas à grand-chose je trouve, mais voilà...

Chapitre XI :

Thor tournait en rond depuis plus deux heures, on pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à Loki, ainsi que presque tous les autres Avengers d'ailleurs.

Seul Stark semblait arriver à extraire peu à peu les informations présentes dans la situation. Et il devait bien admettre qu'il avait de plus en plus peur pour le jeune dieu. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait…

Il fallait se dépêcher.

Ils n'avaient plus une seule seconde à perdre, et il le fit savoir aux autres en se raclant fortement la gorge.

Thor se retourna d'un bloc vers lui, conscient du fait que de tous, c'était sûrement le plus apte à savoir où pourrait bien être son cadet. Les autres personnes présentent suivirent le mouvement, anxieuses elles aussi.

Le milliardaire s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

-Si je me souviens bien, Thor, Loki s'était bien allié à Thanos pour prendre possession de la terre ?

Le dieu blond hocha la tête, étonné, ainsi que le reste des Avengers.

Puis il fronça brusquement les sourcils, comprenant là où le génie de l'équipe voulait en venir.

-Ce serait donc Thanos qui aurait enlevé Loki, ami Tony ? Et, même si cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas, plus il y réfléchissait et plus elle lui semblait probable. En effet, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser le petit jötun à partir ? Et puis, pourquoi seulement maintenant, puisque le scientifique et l'inventeur lui avaient rendu ses pouvoirs depuis un moment déjà.

En fait, plus il y pensait, et plus il lui apparaissait évident que son petit frère avait dû se faire enlever. Et vraisemblablement par Thanos.

Un horrible frisson parcouru le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils _devaient _retrouver Loki. Et ils ne devaient surtout pas perdre de temps.

Il se releva, déterminé, et partit immédiatement sur Asgard, afin de demander au gardien, qu'il ne portait plus du tout dans son cœur depuis les derniers évènements, mais la situation l'obligeait, où se trouvait son frère.

En quelques minutes, il se trouva face à lui, tentant d'ignorer la boule de haine qui lui pesait sur l'estomac rien qu'en le regardant.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'exposer la situation, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ouvrit la bouche, résigné, observant attentivement le visage étonné et quelque peu craintif du gardien.

-Bien. Je vais être très clair. Je souhaiterais que tu me dises, et ce le plus vite possible, où se trouve Loki. Il s'agit évidemment de ta seule chance de t'en tirer de la meilleure manière possible. Et il est évident, encore une fois, qu'il ne s'en présentera pas d'autres. Et que tu as réellement intérêt à ne pas nous décevoir encore une fois. Pour ma part, je trouve déjà que mon père a été bien trop clément à ton égard. Et je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs, finit Thor, le regard menaçant.

Heimdall hocha sèchement de la tête. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris, et il ne tenait pas à finir de la façon que prévoyait Thor en cas d'échec de sa part.

Alors même si cela l'emmerdait carrément, il réalisait tout de même parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix que d'accepter, ce qui était d'ailleurs préférable pour tout le monde.

Il se dirigea donc vers la tour d'observation, suivit du plus jeune, qui le surveillait méchamment du coin de l'œil.

Et, comme convenu, il ne fallut que quelques petites minutes au gardien pour retrouver Loki. Il était sur Terre. Thor avait toujours su que Thanos n'était pas une lumière, mais bon, même ainsi, il y avait tout de même des limites. Et là ça faisait carrément complètement demeuré.

Seulement, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, étant donné que c'était vraiment arrangeant pour lui, il ne perdrait pas de temps pour retrouver son jötun adoré. Il repartit donc directement sur Terre prévenir les autres Avengers.

Même si cela pouvait sembler très étrange étant donné tout ce qu'il avait fait, les Avengers considéraient vraiment Loki comme un petit frère ( complètement immature, mais cela ils ne lui avaient pas dit et c'était top secret), et étaient tous morts de trouille qu'il finisse par lui arriver quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, même s'il aurait préféré aller tout de suite au secours de son petit frère, il valait tout de même mieux qu'il prévienne le reste de son équipe qu'il savait à présent où se trouvait Loki exactement.

À peine entré dans la tour Stark que tout le reste des Avengers se jeta sur lui, le harcelant de questions sur s'il en avait appris plus, s'il savait où se trouvait le jötun à présent, s'ils pouvaient partir à sa recherche tout de suite.

Il mit plusieurs minutes, aidé de Stark, qui ne se maîtrisait lui-même d'ailleurs pas complètement, et de Banner, à faire retomber la surexcitation qui s'était emparé du groupe. L'anxiété restait très largement présente dans la pièce, leur rappelant la situation, mais ils étaient désormais tous assis et disposé à écouter les informations que Thor avait à leur apporter.

Dès qu'il eut finit ses explications, ils se relevèrent d'un bloc. Stark fut le premier à prendre la parole, histoire de ne pas changer.

-Donc il est possible d'aller le chercher dès maintenant, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Le dieu blond acquiesça, pressé d'aller aider le plus jeune. Lui ne souhaitait pas non plus perdre plus de temps pour partir.

Ils se relevèrent donc et se dirigèrent tous vers leur véhicule de fonction, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur et de laisser Thor programmer la destination. Il leur faudrait presque une heure avant de parvenir à leur but. En y réfléchissant bien, la situation avait bien changé de leur point de départ.

En effet, encore quelques mois plus tôt, qui aurait pensé que les Avengers iraient au secours de _Loki ?_

Je pense que nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette fic, mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée de fic dans cet univers !

Là vous vous dites catastrophe, oui je sais

Non, juste pour savoir, est-ce que vous pensez que je ferais mieux de ne pas la poster, histoire que je ne fasse pas un truc pour rien en fait.

Bref, à bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Je vous aime ! Sisi, vraiment ! Ça m'a fait carrément super plaisir !

Je poste aujourd'hui car c'est mon anniversaiiiiiiiiire ! Je vous laisse deviner mon âge… Allez-y ! **tousse**

Bonne lecture les loulous !

Chapitre X :

Ils étaient presque arrivés. Quelques minutes de plus et ils seraient à l'endroit où était détenu le plus jeune des deux frères. Les Avengers se comportaient différemment, Thor, Stark et Rogers tournait en rond, Natasha tapotait maladroitement sa cuisse, tandis que le reste de l'équipe était assise, mais tous étaient anxieux de savoir enfin comment allait Loki, et quand ils allaient enfin le revoir.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours que le jeune prince avait disparu, mais l'équipe avait plutôt l'impression que Loki avait été enlevé des mois de cela. Ils se préparèrent tous à descendre du véhicule, étant donné qu'il était en train de s'arrêter, les déposant au milieu d'une sorte de clairière, e laquelle on apercevait, au loin, un bâtiment en béton, plutôt rudimentaire, dont la forme simplement rectangulaire ne transpirait pas le luxe.

L'architecte ayant créé ceci ne s'était manifestement pas trop creusée la tête. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le propos, là tout de suite.

Ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de la construction sitôt que le dernier Venger de l'équipe (Steve Rogers, en l'occurrence) ait posé le pied par terre.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à venir à bout de la petite dizaine de gardes s'occupant de l'entrée, bien que ces derniers aient été forts, il ne s'agissait tout de même pas de n'importe qui face à eux.

En moins d'une demi-heure, le dernier des opposants était éliminé. Ils purent ainsi pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, restant tout de même vigilants en cas d'éventuels ennemis.

Ils n'en rencontrèrent pas d'autres jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte solide, de laquelle s'échappaient quelques gémissements ténus. Les ennemis étant cette fois nettement plus nombreux, ce fut Stark qui prit la décision de scinder le groupe en deux.

Les opposants étaient certes nombreux, peut-être plus d'une centaine, mais il était hors de question de perdre plus de temps pour aller aider le jeune homme immature qui était retenu en ces lieux.

Les deux groupes furent vite décidés, avec d'un côté Thor, évidemment, ainsi que Banner, et de l'autre Tony et le reste des troupes, constitué de Natasha, Clint, Steve…

Chaque groupe se lança donc sans perdre la moindre seconde dans la réalisation de la tâche leur ayant été confiée plus tôt.

Du côté du groupe de Tony, tout se passait comme convenu, l'élimination des opposants allant plutôt vite malgré leur résistance, tandis que Thor et Banner, couverts par leurs amis, venaient enfin de réussir à passer la grande porte d'accueil.

Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans une grande salle à peu près rectangulaire, au fond de laquelle était suspendu Loki par des chaînes, Thanos en face de lui, qui semblait lui poser des questions.

Thor sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, de légers filets de sang suintant de quelques plaies sur Loki. On pouvait également recenser quelques hématomes, mais cependant cela restait vraiment minime comparé à ce que le jeune prince avait enduré dans les cachots du palais, et les Avengers présents, soit Thor et Banner, furent tout de même soulagés par cet état de fait.

En effet, étant donné les habitudes du titan, ils auraient pu se retrouver face à largement pire.

Mais ils devaient se dépêcher de tirer Loki de sa situation actuelle, qui était tout de même loin d'être enviable.

Ils se répartirent rapidement les rôles, ce qui ne fut pas dur étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que deux, et que seul Banner était un scientifique, possédant donc les capacités de soigner le jeune dieu, que Thor n'avait malheureusement pas.

Ce dernier se plaça donc face à Thanos, qui l'observait fixement depuis quelques minutes, semblant sonder les forces de son adversaire.

Le combat s'engagea rapidement, les coups échangés devenant au fur et à mesure de plus en plus violents.

Et même si le titan essayait presque en vain de résister, la rage qui animait Thor le rendait encore plus puissant et courageux que ce qu'il n'était déjà habituellement. Après tout, ce dernier n'oubliait pas que Thanos était cette fois responsable de ce, bien que court, nouvel éloignement avec Loki.

C'est donc sans réelle surprise que le titan finit assommé contre un mur, tandis que le dieu se chargeait personnellement de l'immobiliser pour ensuite le remettre à Asgard. Il n'était pas question que le monstre revienne une fois de plus mettre le chaos sur l'un des neufs royaumes. C'était très sympa de temps en temps, mais il avait pour l'instant autre chose à faire.

Le plus âgé des deux dieux se précipita donc au côté du plus jeune, inquiet du fait qu'il soit inconscient dans les bras de Banner, qui avait finalement fini par arriver, au prix de laborieux efforts, à le détacher, et qui était présentement occupé à panser ses plaies, même si ces dernières commençaient déjà à cicatriser, et avaient même disparues pour certaines, cela dû au fait que la magie de Loki étant de nouveau libre, les bracelets pour la contrôler enlevés.

L'arrivée de l'équipe chargée de sécuriser le passage les ramena à la réalité, et ils emmenèrent le plus jeune des deux dieux à l'intérieur de leur véhicule, tandis que le dieu blond se chargeait, à regret, d'aller raccompagner Thanos sur Asgard, afin de le remettre à Odin, histoire qu'il soit jugé et empêché de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Quand il revint de longues heures plus tard, le titan ayant été placé dans un cachot sous haute sécurité, ce fut pour trouver la tour Stark endormie (bon, à quatre heures du matin en même temps…), il se dépêcha donc d'aller rejoindre Loki dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient désormais.

Il prit à peine le temps de se déshabiller et se glissa entre les draps frais, ramenant son frère contre son torse et le serrant fortement contre lui.

Le plus grand s'endormit rapidement, serein, respirant tranquillement les volutes de parfum qui émanaient du jeune jötun.

Thor fut tiré de son sommeil le lendemain matin par un grand coup porté en travers de son torse. Il n'eut bizarrement pas à aller chercher très loin le coupable. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes pour tomber dans ceux du jeune dieu, qui le regardait fixement, une mine contrite ayant prit place sur son visage.

Le dieu blond éclata de rire, heureux de voir que le plus jeune n'était pas irrémédiablement traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu.

Quand il put enfin se calmer, ce fut pour voir que son frère s'était levé et habillé, outré que l'on puisse ainsi se moquer de lui.

Thor se releva aussitôt, ne désirant pas rester seul plus longtemps dans la chambre, si Loki n'y était pas en tout cas.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, tout en entendant la porte de la chambre claquer bruyamment, et un dernier reniflement de mépris de la part du dieu aux cheveux noirs, tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la cuisine d'un pas princier. Le blond s'esclaffa de nouveau.

Quand il arriva enfin dans la cuisine, ce fut pour voir la totalité des Avengers, lui mit à part, attablée et discutant gaiement avec le jeune dieu, ravie de voir qu'il était de nouveau dans la tour, et ne présentait pas de séquelles de son court séjour, ses blessures ayant totalement disparues dans la nuit. Thor s'installa à son tour rapidement, se servant généreusement de quoi déjeuner.

Stark finit par interrompre les conversations, histoire de poser la question qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques minutes déjà, et puis comme il était sans-gêne, autant y aller franco.

-En fait, je me posais juste la question de savoir pourquoi Thanos avait enlevé Loki. Ne vous sentez pas obligés de me répondre, hein, mais c'est juste que je me demandais, abrégea-t-il finalement.

Loki se tendit imperceptiblement, ne désirant pas plus que cela rappeler cette partie de sa vie, seulement il n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse pour lui. Et puis cela ne prendrait pas vraiment de temps, alors…

-Bien. Vous vous souvenez tous de l'époque où je souhaitais envahir et maîtriser la Terre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent de la tête. Évidemment qu'ils s'en souvenaient, ça n'avait pas vraiment été l'époque la plus formidable de leur vie en même temps.

-Bon. Vous vous rappelez également que j'étais allié à Thanos, non ?

Nouvel hochement de tête approbateur.

-Et bien il voulait simplement que nous fassions de nouveau équipe, sauf que je n'étais plus vraiment d'accord à présent.

Les Avengers présents opinèrent de nouveau de la tête, sincèrement heureux intérieurement que le jeune dieu ne les ai pas trahis une fois de plus, puisqu'ils l'aimaient vraiment énormément à présent. Ils reprirent leur repas plus calmement, sans interrompre toutefois les conversations en cours.

Ils profitèrent tous de leur petit-déjeuner, heureux d'être de nouveau réunis, particulièrement pour Thor, qui avait cru devenir fou d'attendre sans savoir où Loki avait bien pu être emmené, s'il allait bien, ce qui lui arrivait…

Seul face à lui-même, face à ses peurs sans la présence de son jeune frère. Seulement, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il était pour lui hors de question de laisser encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus quelqu'un emmener Loki loin de lui. Il le surveillait du coin de l'œil, avide du moindre de ses gestes, l'observant discrètement verser le contenu d'une boîte entière de sucre en morceaux un par un dans un grand bol de café au lait, puis les regarder distraitement se dissoudre dans le liquide brûlant en touillant avec une tartine beurrée, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle aussi commençait à tomber en ruines, s'effondrant tranquillement au fond du bol, allant rejoindre ses prédécesseurs.

Il se décida à finir son assiette, son frère faisait ce qu'il souhaitait de son petit-déjeuner après tout.

Toute la table sursauta quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Loki manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec son bol qu'il avait auto-piégé un peu plus tôt.

Le dieu brun renversa « accidentellement » ce qu'il en restait sur la table, et puis, d'après lui-même « Oh ! Quel malheur ! Un si bon café au lait ! La vie est mal faite, vraiment. ».

Le petit-déjeuner se termina finalement dans la bonne humeur, et chacun pu retourner à l'activité qu'il avait interrompue, soit s'entraîner pour Steve et Clint, papoter pour Natasha et Pepper, aller perfectionner de nouvelles inventions pour Tony et se recluer dans son laboratoire pour Banner, le scientifique de la troupe.

Quant à Thor et Loki, ils retournèrent ensemble dans leur chambre, désireux de se parler des quelques jours écoulés sans la présence de l'autre.

Ils s'assirent face à face sur leur lit, savourant le silence agréable, pas un silence de malaise comme il peut y en avoir, mais simplement un silence reposant, appréciant le fait d'être ensemble, enfin réunis.

-Loki, je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois enfin de retour et en bonne santé, malgré le fait que tu n'es été absent que quelques jours, je te jure que tu m'as manqué et que je t'…

Il fut brutalement coupé par les lèvres du plus jeune qui se posèrent sur les siennes, les caressant, appuyant dessus.

Thor soupira d'aise, tandis qu'une langue inquisitrice se frayait un chemin à l'intérieur de sa bouche, caressant son palais, Loki entrechoquant ses dents aux siennes, produisant un léger tintement.

Il se dégagea finalement au bout de quelques minutes, prenant le visage de visage du jeune jötun en coupe entre ses mains rugueuses suite à ses entraînements à l'épée, tandis qu'une de celle de son frère, beaucoup plus douce, allait se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux, alors que les lèvres de Thor s'entrouvraient légèrement.

-Je t'aime, Loki.

Le plus jeune soupira de contentement.

-Moi aussi, Thor. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau, tandis que le jeune dieu aux cheveux noirs se laissait basculer en travers du lit, de plus en plus réceptif aux caresses de son bientôt amant.

Et là vous vous dites : naaaaaaaaan ! Elle a pas fait ça ! Sisisi. Le lemon est bien au prochain chapitre.

Bon, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, ça me rend toute chose…

Je pense le poster à la fin de la semaine, si vous pouviez me laisser vos avis (seulement s'ils sont sympas, sinon ça m'intéresse pas **hem** je déconne) .


	11. Chapter 11

Bon, alors je préviens tout de suite : ce chapitre, c'est _surtout _un lemon. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ben vous lisez que la fin ? ^.^

Il fallait bien que je justifie mon rating M, moi, de toute façon…

En route !

Chapitre XI :

Thor entrouvrit légèrement la chemise du plus jeune, caressant tendrement chaque parcelle de peau découverte, jusqu'aux deux boutons rosés qui commençaient déjà à s'ériger sous les insistances du dieu blond.

Satisfait de cette réaction, ce dernier retira complètement la chemise d'un Loki déboussolé, laissant courir sa langue le long des pectoraux bien formés du dieu brun, puis la faisant tournoyer autour des deux pointes à présent pleinement dressés sur son torse, remontant ensuite pour l'embrasser, puis descendant de nouveau, allant lécher la ligne de sa mâchoire, retraçant les contours de tous les muscles fins mais pourtant présents du jeune homme.

Ce dernier poussa un long gémissement à moiti é étouffé par les draps lorsqu'il sentit le muscle humide de son partenaire mimer l'acte sexuel au niveau de son nombril, puis descendre plus bas, encore plus bas, au niveau de son pantalon, où une légère déformation était de plus en plus visible au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Le feulement de Loki au moment où Thor entreprit de masser son érection au travers des deux couches de tissu amusa grandement ce dernier, qui enleva d'un coup le pantalon noir et très serré du plus jeune, s'attirant un grognement de protestation étant donné qu'il prit plutôt son temps ( de toutes façons, ils savaient tous les deux que Loki aurait tout autant râlé s'il lui avait arraché son jean, cela faisait partie de son caractère), enlevant d'abord précautionneusement le bouton puis baissant la braguette avant de le faire glisser le long des jambes fines qui l'avaient fait fantasmé pendant tellement d'années.

Il se recula ensuite, profitant pleinement de ces quelques instants de flottement pour admirer le plus jeune, ses hanches un peu trop larges pour être celles d'un homme _normal, _ses muscles déliés, pas imposants comme les siens, ses longues jambes fines, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux vert poison en amande, son nez droit, ses lèvres rouges, qui donnaient envie à Thor de les mordiller et de les embrasser, l'érection que l'on devinait sans peine, moulée par le boxer noir du plus jeune…

Décidément, ce boxer devenait clairement ennuyeux.

Il entama de le faire lentement glisser le long des jambes fines, s'arrêtant à chaque centimètre carré de peau découvert pour embrasser, lécher et mordiller la surface présentée. Il était sûr de ne jamais parvenir à s'en lasser.

Agacé d'être le seul à pousser des gémissements et à se laisser aller, Loki se redressa brusquement, bien décidé à renverser la situation. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il soit le seul à gémir sans retenue.

Il plaqua légèrement plus brutalement que prévu le dieu blond sur le lit et m'embrassa goulûment.

Lui déchira carrément les vêtements de son amour, ne se gênant pas au passage pour le dévorer des yeux, ne ralentissant que pour retirer les protections de cuir qui gardaient le corps de son aîné. Il ne tenait pas non plus à se casser les ongles s'il pouvait l'éviter, c'était non merci.

Puis il descendit le long du corps puissant du plus grand, déposant une myriade de baisers papillons sur son passage, jusqu'à arriver au tissu du boxer largement tendu de Thor. Avec un sourire lubrique pour son aîné, il réduisit également en lambeaux le dernier rempart qui protégeait encore l'intimité du dieu blond.

Lui était déjà nu, et il était pour l'égalité après tout.

Un son étranglé s'échappa de la bouche du plus grand en sentant le contact entre sa large érection maintenant dévoilée et l'air encore un peu frais de la chambre.

Thor poussa un bruit que l'on aurait presque pu qualifier de couinement lorsque le premier d'une longue liste de baisers fut déposé sur le haut de son membre.

Le jötun eut un sourire prédateur, satisfait de son effet.

Il laissa ensuite sa langue suivre le tracé de la veine que l'on voyait pulser, de plus en plus rapidement, le long du pénis du plus âgé, qui avait, en passant, des proportions largement plus qu'intéressantes.

Et, sans prévenir davantage, il engloutit d'un seul coup le sexe qui lui était présenté, ses lèvres s'étirant spontanément en entendant le grognement de son frère, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement vraiment pas.

Thor faillit jouir en sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche du dieu brun l'entourer d'un coup. C'était presque trop pour lui, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas éjaculer comme un adolescent précoce. Il préférait très largement contenter son frère avant.

Il passa les mains dans la longue chevelure brune, l'encourageant à intensifier le rythme de ses va et vient. Il sentait la langue du plus jeune s'enrouler autour de son membre, remontant quelques fois caresser son gland, récoltant du même coup certaines gouttes de liquide séminal, qui suintait déjà à son extrémité.

La tête de Loki descendit légèrement plus, allant suçoter les bourses de Thor, qui poussa cette fois-ci carrément un gémissement de plaisir pur. Puis le plus jeune reprit ses allées et venues sur le pénis de son aîné, qui gémissait à présent sans discontinuer.

Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui leur parut à la fois court et infini, Thor ramena la tête de son amour en arrière pour se déverser sur son visage, sans cesser de gémir. Le brun soupira de contentement en sentant le contact de la semence chaude sur son visage. De la semence de Thor. Il en ramena un peu à sa bouche à l'aide de son index, savourant le goût à la fois légèrement salé et un peu amer qui restait dans sa bouche.

À la vue de son sperme sur le visage de Loki, le membre encore mou de Thor ne tarda pas plus à reprendre de la vitalité, redevenant dur au point de lui faire mal.

Il présenta rapidement trois de ses doigts à son amour, qui se fit un devoir de les humecter convenablement, avant de les poser sur son intimité, l'effleurant tout d'abord, pour finalement faire pénétrer la première phalange, qui passa sans la moindre protestation de Loki.

Le dieu blond rajouta un deuxième doigt, qui passa encore une fois relativement bien, avant de commencer à exercer des mouvements de va et vient et de ciseaux pour détendre le mieux possible le plus jeune, et le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Au troisième doigt, le plus jeune manifesta de légers signes d'inconfort, que Thor se chargea de faire disparaître à l'aide de quelques vigoureux mouvements de poignet sur le membre du brun.

Quand le jeune dieu commença à avancer les cuisses pour recevoir plus profondément encore les trois doigts qui l'empalaient déjà, son aîné comprit qu'il l'avait assez préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Il présenta donc son sexe imposant à l'intimité du plus jeune, avant de la forcer en une seule poussée. Le brun poussa un feulement sourd. C'était tout de même beaucoup plus gros que trois doigts !

Le dieu blond attendit calmement que la grimace d'inconfort présente sur le visage du plus jeune disparaisse, avant de commencer ses mouvements à l'intérieur de lui.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes, Loki n'en pu plus des mouvements lents du plus grand.

-Thooooor!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Loki ? Que veux-tu ? S'amusa Thor en continuant ses poussées beaucoup trop lentes. C'était de la torture pour le plus jeune, qui se mit finalement à geindre.

-Va plus vite, sil te plaît !

Le dieu blond fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Supplie-moi. Supplie-moi, Loki. Dis-moi que je suis le seul à te faire ressentir cela.

Le brun soupira carrément de frustration.

-Je t 'en supplie, va plus vite ! Et évidemment que tu es le seul à me faire ressentir cela, tu es le seul dont par qui je veut me faire baiser, je…

Thor ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et donna une brusque poussée bien plus brutale que les précédentes. C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre. D'autant plus que Loki n'était jamais vulgaire, preuve qu'il arrivait bien à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

-Je t'aime, Loki.

Puis il commença un nouveau rythme, comme le lui avait demandé Loki, ses coups de butoir devenant de plus en plus brutaux à chaque fois.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes ainsi, Thor sentit qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, ses poussées devenant presque violentes, son sexe disparaissant et réapparaissant presque trop vite pour qu'il puisse le discerner clairement.

Il se saisit du sexe du plus jeune, qui était penché en avant, le masturbant au rythme de ses coups de rein.

Ils se répandirent en même temps quelques instants plus tard, Loki sur les draps tandis que Thor se déversait puissamment à l'intérieur de lui.

Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, tandis que dans la cuisine, le reste des Avengers se regardaient en souriant, malgré tout écarlates, heureux pour leurs deux amis.

Les deux tourtereaux ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain matin, savourant leur matinée en s'embrassant amoureusement, Loki bien blottit entre les bras puissants de Thor.

-Je t'aime, Loki. Plus que tout.

Ce dernier eut un doux sourire tendre avant de déposer un léger baiser esquimau sur les lèvres du dieu blond. Il adorait ce début de matinée, et il rêvait d'en vivre plein d'autres semblables à celui-ci. Heureusement, désormais il avait tout le temps qu'il pouvait souhaiter pour cela, une éternité en fait.

Bon, il n'avait pas encore dit à Thor qu'ils pouvaient avoir des enfants ensemble, mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, non ? Tout cela l'avait très légèrement chamboulé après tout…

Alors certes, il était évident que des problèmes arriveraient plus tard, comme expliquer à Odin et Frigga leur relation (bien qu'il était presque sûr que la reine l'accepterait sans difficultés, mais en ce qui concernait son mari, ils n'avaient pas entièrement hâte d'y être…), de nouveaux ennemis qui ne tarderaient probablement pas à arriver, les disputes qu'il y aurait parfois au sein du jeune couple, qui risquaient d'être mémorables, étant donné le tempérament de feu du plus jeune…

Mais bon, ils n'y étaient pas encore après tout, et pour le moment, ils préféraient très largement profiter tous les deux de leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

_FIN_

Voilà… C'est finiiiiiiiii ! Chui carrément triste, moi !

Bon, comme promis je vais commencer une nouvelle fiction, sans changer le couple, parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui fait match nul ! ß non, ce n'est pas de la pub… non, ce n'est pas de la pub… non, ce n'est pas…

Je vous remercie vraiment pour avoir lu cette histoire, surtout pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews !

Je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! Ahn


End file.
